


Hello Stranger (I keep being drawn to you)

by BlueGalaxyX



Category: Day6 (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, Angst, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Canon Non-Binary Character, Coming Out, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Day6 members are chan's friends, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Hurt/Comfort, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Nonbinary Character, Polyamory, Protective Minho, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Seungmin is confused, Shy Hwang Hyunjin, Shy Yang Jeongin | I.N, Smut, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Someone is hidind something, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueGalaxyX/pseuds/BlueGalaxyX
Summary: Bang chan cares about everyone. So when he started to live with stray kids members it shouldn't be different.. Right? Then, why does his heart beats so fast? Like he is running non stop?OrWhere bang chan does everything to help his members but doesn't understand why his chest feels so strange everytime they smile to him.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Everyone, Bang Chan/Everyone, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han & Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin & Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Kim Seungmin/Everyone, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) & Everyone, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Everyone, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Everyone, Seo Changbin & Everyone, Seo Changbin/Everyone, Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone, Yang Jeongin | I.N & Everyone, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Comments: 7
Kudos: 107





	1. Born This Way - Lady Gaga

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> I have no idea if anyone will read this (I hope someone does) but I'm really happy for finally being here with my first english fanfic!!  
> Before start I want to say some things: 
> 
> \- English Isn't my first language, so if I make any mistake I'm really sorry, please tell me 
> 
> \- Please read the tags
> 
> \- If there is a possible trigger, I'll state which ones in the beggining notes 
> 
> \- I am a non-binary person and most of the things I'll talk here are situations that I went through so I'll write based on my experiences
> 
> \- If you have any cenario you want to see, please tell me!
> 
> \- I am a sensitive person but constructive criticism are welcomed! Also if anything I write bothers you, please tell me.
> 
> Tw: A little bit of homophobia. I'll mark where it starts with [ and where it ends with ]
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this fic, i'll do my best to finish it!   
> Thank you for reading!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I have no idea if anyone will read this (I hope someone does) but I'm really happy about finally being here with my first English fanfic!!  
> Before start I want to say some things:
> 
> \- English Isn't my first language, so if I make any mistake I'm really sorry, please tell me
> 
> \- Please read the tags
> 
> \- If there is a possible trigger, I'll state which ones in the beginning notes
> 
> \- I am a non-binary person and most of the things I'll talk here are situations that I went through so I'll write based on my experiences
> 
> \- If you have any scenario you want to see, please tell me!
> 
> \- I am a sensitive person but constructive criticism is welcomed! Also if anything I write bothers you, please tell me.
> 
> Tw: A little bit of homophobia. I'll mark where it starts with [ and where it ends with ]
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this fic, I'll do my best to finish it!  
> Thank you for reading!!

2:47am. Bang chan entered the dorm.

Everything was silent. Not strange if you think about what time it was.

Chris quietly closes the door, avoiding making unnecessary noises that could wake up the members that he assumes are already asleep. Dropping slowly his backpack to the floor.    
  
He was exhausted, working all day on new songs wasn’t easy, how some people think.    
The whole process behind a simple song was exhaustive and takes lots of time. All Bang chan wanted to do right now was take a quick shower and sleep. That wouldn't be asking too much, right?

Well, Bang chan discovered that  _ Yes, it was asking for too much _ . Not even 30 seconds after he thought about that, he heard small muffled sobs. That worried himself, of course. It could only be one of his precious members crying. This made his heart hurt.  _ Who is crying?  _

With a worried face, he walks to where the sound came from, the living room. The TV was on,and beside the noise it made, he could hear more sobs. Looking around the room trying to find someone, his eyes focused on the couch. A small ball of blankets was there and someone was under it. 

‘’Hey’’ he said before sitting next to the blankets, making the sobs stop. ‘’You can’t pretend you are dead, I already know you are there’’ 

The person stayed silent for some minutes before letting the blankets fall from their face.  _ Jisung.  _

‘’Hannie? What happened?’’ Chan asks with a concerned look. ‘’Are you feeling alright?’’

Said boy looked to the floor before speaking. ‘’I was just… thinking, I guess.’’

‘’You know you can talk to me, right hannie?’’ Chan pets his hair softly. ‘’You can tell me everything’’

‘’I know that, Hyung. And I’m really grateful about that, seriously. But this isn’t something I feel ready to tell… Not yet’’ Jisung said, finally looking directly into chan’s eyes.

‘’It’s fine, Hannie. But please, if you need, talk to me, talk to the Boys. We are here to listen’’ Han nodded and kissed Chan’s cheek, wishing him a good night before turning the TV off and finally going to sleep. 

Chan spends some time thinking about what happened. He hopes it isn’t something bad, like Jisung dying or something. If it was the thing, Jisung would tell them….. Right? Chan quickly dismisses that thought and walks to their bathroom, decided to wait for Jisung.  _ I’m sure he will talk when he feels ready. I don’t have to worry about it.  _

After a quick shower, he can feel his body more exhausted than never, so he just decides to sleep, leaving all his worries behind. At least, for a few hours.

\--------------------------------------

  
  


Days passed and chan's worries only increased. To be specific, his worries about jisung. The boy looks..  _ Off? Not in this world?  _ He can’t explain it, but he knows the other members noticed too. 

Everything got worse today. They went to JYP, as usual. Jisung always quiet, something usual now. 

They finished the dance practice without major incidents and now they would have individual schedules. Seungmin and Jeongin will have vocal lessons, Lee know and Hyunjin rap lessons, Felix a photoshoot and 3racha will produce. 

They said goodbye to each other before leaving. ‘’I will get coffee for me. Anyone wants something?’’ Changbin asks with a soft smile. Jisung shakes his head to the question. ‘’I want a hot chocolate, Binnie. Thank you’’ Chan smiles to the small boy that nods before leaving.

Chan unlocks the studio’s door and lets Jisung get inside first. Without saying a word, both start to unpack their stuff and work. 

But Chan’s mind can’t stop thinking about Jisung.. The way he seems so sad and insecure. Jisung  _ doesn’t  _ look like Jisung right now. 

Before being able to keep his mouth shut, he asks what is being in his mind for so long. ‘’Jisung,, I know I told you I would let you think and all but… You are worrying me. You are acting strange and me, and the members, are so so worried. What’s wrong, hannie?’’

Han seems to think a little before speaking. ‘’I don’t think this is the best place to talk.’’ Before Chan could say something against it, Jisung continued ‘’I want to tell everyone, at the same time. I’m sorry, I know I’m worrying everyone but I really needed time to myself.’’ Han says softly. ‘’Uhm… Chan, can you ask the boys to be home tonight? I think… I think i’m ready to talk about what’s going on.’’

Chan listens to every single word that leaves Jisung’s mouth and nods, grabbing his phone.

**_Channie hyung:_ ** _ Guys. I need you all to be home tonight. Jisung wants to talk so we will have a family conversation. Please don’t be late. _

_ Seen by 8. _

‘’It’s done, Sung’’ He smiles softly to the boy, feeling his heart beating fast and his chest warm when Jisung smiles back.  _ What the hell..?  _ He shakes his head. ‘’Hey Sung.’’ He calls for the boy who went back to work. Jisung looks to him with his big, cute eyes.’’Doesn’t matter what it is. Just know we love you’’    
  
And with that, everything went silent.

\------------------------

Everyone could feel that Jisung was anxious during their dinner. His hands shaking a little while eating and his eyes looking everywhere less the other boys. 

Stray kids family conversations always happen after everyone finishes eating and the table is clean. And Bang chan could see that Jisung’s body moved in his place when Minho took the last plate of the table, taking a deep breath. 

As soon Minho sit beside Hyunjin again, Chan started. ‘’So.. What do you want to tell us, Hannie?’’ Chan says softly and watches Jisung taking another deep breath.

‘’I.. I want to start this asking sorry for worrying some of you guys. I needed some time to think and understand what was happening. I know, it wasn’t right but i needed it ok?’’ He asks, smiling softly when everyone nods. ‘’Well… Please let me explain everything before anyone talk or ask something ok?’’ The boys nod again. ‘’Good… Some weeks ago I start to have some.. Thoughts… and I didn’t know why I was feeling that things or why I was asking myself who I was… So I started to do some researches about what I was feeling… Like ‘’Why can’t I be with some random girl I want when I go to a bar?’’ or ‘’Why do i feel my head spinning think about him’’.. So I decided to search for answers… and I got them and that was what made me need time to think…’’ He looked to the confuse face of his group mates. ‘’G-guys… I t-think…. No... I’m sure that I’m gay.’’ He said it. And chan felt his head spin. It was so much information at once. _ Jisung was gay.. So that’s why he needed to think about himself.. I understand now,  _ Chan thinks. Noticing no-one said nothing, Chan looks to Jisung again and sees little tears falling from his eyes making his heart hurt. He holds Jisung’s hand before speaking ‘’Ji.. You don’t have to cry, it’s okay, baby. Everything it’s fine and Nothing will change. At least for me’’ Chan gives him a warm smile. 

‘’Hannie,’’ A sweet but deep voice says before sobbing. A body quickly involves jisung in a comfortable hug. ‘’I love you, Hannie. You don’t have to worry ok? I won’t leave you, never ever’’ Felix says softly while Jisung hugs him back. ‘’Thank you, Lix’’ 

One by one, the boys gave Jisung resegurance words. Making sure he understood he is loved.

[ ‘’But…. I don’t get it’’ Everyone looks directly at Hyunjin. ‘’I really can’t get it.  _ How are you gay?  _ Until 2 weeks ago you were hetero and liked girls and said how pretty and cute they are. You even date some! And now you  _ turned  _ gay?’’ 

‘’Hyunjin… It’s not like that… Please. Yes, I dated girls in the past and I won’t deny it. But every time I was dating them I had a feeling that something wasn’t right. I never could kiss them or do something more. And it’s not because I’m gay that I can’t think girls are pretty. I’m gay, not blind’’ Jisung looked really serious but chan was able to see hurt in his eyes, so he hold his hand more, trying to give him comfort. ‘’Also, I didn’t ‘’turned’’ gay. I was born this way, Hyunjin. You can’t choose who you are, you can just accept it. And I did. And I understand if you can’t understand who I am but can you please respect me? Please?’ ]’

Hyunjin seems to think a little, thinking about what just happened and what jisung said before speak. ‘’I will respect you, Jisung. You still my best friend. I just need time… to digest? What happened tonight.’’ Jinnie holds Jisung’s left hand. ‘’I love you, Sungie. I’ll try my best to understand you, I promise.’’

\---------------------

Almost 2 weeks passed since that night and Jisung started to be his old happy and loud self, which was a relief to the other members.

Hyunjin really took some time to think about what Jisung said. He talked to his hyungs and even did some research to understand Jisung and who he was. 

Chan remembers the night when Hyunjin talked with him 

_ They were sitting in chan’s bed, Hyunjin looking to the ground before speaking. _

_ ‘’Hyung… I’m feeling so bad,,. I didn’t want to react that way when Jisung talked… I’m scared I hurt him… I didn’t want to react that way but… my parents always told me that beng… gay… liking the same gender was wrong, not nature and that the people who choose it were sinners… Now that I decided to understand Ji’s feelings I know it isn’t true.. I understand him, not totally but I see and I accept totally what he is… but what if he doesn’t forgive him? What if he thinks I hate him??’’  _

_ Chan looked to Hyunjin, feeling proud. ‘’Jinnie, Jisung would never hate you. You are his best friend and he knows you didn’t mean it. I’m really proud that you actually tried to understand Jisung and as I always said, parents aren’t always right Jinnie.’’ He hugs the younger boy ‘’Talk to him, hug him really strong and show that you understand Jinnie but especially don’t act any different with him. He is the same jisung he was before. Being gay, Bi, Pan, etc doesn’t change that and he doesn’t deserve you acting different around him’’  _

_ ‘’I won’t, Hyung. I promise to you’’ _

_ It wasn’t a surprise to Bang Chan when 2 days later, during their dance practice break, Hyunjin went to Jisung and just hugged him, strongly, while whispering something in his ear. And with the way Jisung hugged Hyujin back, he knew everything would be fine. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> Again, if there is any scenario you want to see, please tell me!!
> 
> My twitter: @BB0YCB97


	2. Blueprint - Stray kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Understanding what you are feeling is never easy. Some members know that really well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! 
> 
> First I want to say, thank you for all the kudos! I'm so happy people are actually liking this fic. I'm enjoying writing it really much!! 
> 
> I don't think I took too much time!  
> Anyways, I hope you like today's chapter <3

In fact, everything went back to normal.

The members were happy and no one talked about the fight that occurred some weeks before. They were in peace. 

Everything was in peace… Less Seungmin. 

His mind was racing and he couldn’t understand why. Everything he tried to hide in the back of his mind, all those strange thoughts, suddenly coming back. _What if…. No. No way, Seungmin_ . _But what if… No._

He was going crazy. And he couldn’t talk about it, he doesn’t think some member will understand.. Not even chan. 

_I am crazy_ . Society says he is a boy, so he is one, right? Then why calling himself boy feels so strange? Calling himself a girl doesn’t feel right too… _What the hell is going on with me?_ He was so confused. _He… Stop it Seungmin_. 

But if there is something Seungmin learned was that society always wants us to get discouraged. So maybe he shouldn’t trust society...

‘’Let’s go guys. Time to go back to practice’’ Chan called them and for some time Seungmin had peace. Letting his mind fly far from those thoughts, relaxing. 

To the other members everything was normal, Seungmin made sure of it. He didn’t change, he keeps talking with them when they are together, eats with them, giggles with them, dances with them. Everything was normal… Except it wasn’t. But this was a personal battle… something he had to deal himself. 

Seungmin was tired of those thoughts… He has been through a long battle with himself... so why not just try to clarify what he was feeling? Curiosity never killed anyone… right? 

So as soon he finished his dinner and was free to go to his room, he starts to search for what he is thinking. He opened his dear google and slowly searched what was going on in his mind ‘’ _I don't think I’m a boy or girl’’_

Maybe.. Just maybe he found his answer. 

And maybe… The answers the world has given him were wrong.

\--------------------------------------

Chan was excited. He doesn’t know why but he is. Maybe it’s the lyrics he was thinking about all day and was so anxious to share with the other 3racha members. Is anyone in the studio right now? Maybe he can share it now and they can start to work about it. He decides to text his best friends

_3racha soulmates_

**_Vamp Chan:_ ** _Hey bros. Is anyone in the studio?_

 **_Vamp Chan:_ ** _I just got some lyrics and I’m excited to share them._

 **_Gyu’s Owner_ ** _:_ _I’m not there right now. I went with Hyunjin to his Rap practice. I think I’ll be there in 45 minutes? Something like it_

**_Vamp Chan:_** _Oh…. :(_

 ** _Vamp Chan:_** _I guess we can see it later then_ _  
_**_  
__Baby Squirrel:_** Hyung! I’m in the studio. Come here and we can see the lyrics and then show it to Binnie hyung! 

**_Vamp Chan:_** _Omw!!! I’ll just but some tea and cookies first._

_Seen by 2._

Chan smiled to himself. Looks like in the end he really can show these lyrics to someone today.

As he said in the group chat, he went to Jyp’s coffee shop to buy his favorite snacks. Tea and cookies. Chocolate cookies… _Omg, I can’t wait until I actually eat them_. 

He was so so distracted by his own thoughts that the relatively big body, compared to his own, was completely invisible. 

In one second he was thinking about the amazing cookies he would share with Sung and in the next one, he was on the floor confused about what was going on. 

‘’Oh my! Are you ok?’’ The person who came out of nowhere knelt beside chan that was still trying to understand what was happening. 

‘’I’m… I’m okay.’’ He looks to the person beside him. _Oh?_ ‘’Bam?’’ He called the man, a little smile appearing in his lips again. 

‘’Hi, channie’’ Bambam helps him to sit before getting up. ‘’Are you sure you are ok?’’

‘’I am, Don’t worry Bam.’’ Totally recovered from his fall, he walks to the inside of the shop. ‘’Are you leaving already?’’ 

‘’Actually, I can stay a little bit more, if you want of course.’’ Chan nods and goes to make his order while BamBam searches for a table. 

After collecting his hot tea and a box of chocolate cookies he goes to Bam, setting in front of him.

‘’So, how is everything going, Chris?’’ Bambam says with a soft smile. 

‘’Everything is calm these days in the group. No more fights beside the one I told you.’’ Chris and Bambam always talk about how their groups are going, fights, relationships, etc. ‘’How about you?’’

‘’Just the usual fights between Jackson and JB over wet towels in their beds and the sofa’’ 

‘’Jackson never learns. Since training days he does it’’ Bang chan giggles and Bambam giggles with him.

‘’But,, How are you chan? Not the members or the group. You’’ Suddenly Bam shows a serious face.

‘’I’m okay.’’ Chan looks to the judging face of Bam. ‘’I’m being serious! I’m totally ok, Bam. That old comments don’t bother me anymore. I’m actually writing something about it because I’m finally over it, you know? These boys saved me, Bam... I’m so grateful for them’’ Chris says with a bright smile making Bambam smile with him. 

‘’I’m so proud of you, Channie... For real. You deserve it. Happiness and just happiness.’’ 

They keep chatting for almost 30 minutes until chan remembers that Jisung is waiting for him. His tea drank a while ago. 

‘’Shit! I forgot that I have to meet Jisung about the new song! I’m sorry Bam, I have to go’’ With a small pout, grabbing the box of cookies. 

‘’It’s okay, Channie. I have to go too.’’ The taller boy gives a tight hug to the smaller one. ‘’We have to do this more. See you soon, Channie!’’ 

‘’Bye, Bam. Text me later.’’ When the other agrees, Chan makes his way out of the store into the JYPE building. He passes his card into the machine, getting full access to the practice rooms and studios. 

_I have to get my pen drive._ He remembers himself, changing his route to the lockers room, searching for his number, _1389_ . He opens his locker and quickly tries to find the things he needs. _Pen drive? Check. Keys? Here. Computer? In my bag. Coo-_ Before he can finish his mental list, someone calls him. 

‘’Oh, Chan! Long time no see’’ He turns to face the other person that just arrived, meeting the bright smile of Jae.

‘’Hi, Jae! I didn’t expect to see you here. Usually, our schedules don’t match’’ Chris answers, smiling back. 

‘’That’s true. But Brian forgot his backpack here today so I had to go back and get here’’ He sighs loudly and dramatically making Chan giggle. 

‘’You can do it, Jae. Good luck’’ He jokes before checking the clock. ‘’I would love to stay here but I have a meet with Jisung now, I’m already late. Sorry Jae’’

‘’That’s okay. Good luck too, Chris’’ 

With another smile, both boys say goodbye. Jae goes back searching Brian’s bag and Chan walks to the elevator. Muttering a song that he has been working on, he selects the level he wants to go, _3rd._

Grabbing the keys from his pocket, he walks to the studios’ door. In from of it he already can listen to Fancy by twice. _Looks like Jisung stills here._ He thinks to himself while checking his phone to see if there are any messages. Unlocking the door, he doesn’t think before speaking.

‘’Jisung, the so-’’ Just there he lets his eyes meet the room in from of him, his mouth wide open. 

In front of him, there are 2 boys, not just Jisung. He quickly recognizes the blonde hair and freckled face, _Felix._

Felix’s backs lying against Chan’s desk, his hair a total mess, his lips swollen. Jisung os between his legs, holding his waist, his lips are swollen too and chan doesn’t need too much time to connect 2 and 2. 

‘’H-hyung!’’ Felix looks in shook to him, trying to escape from Jisung’s hold. Chan trying to hold a laugh and keep a straight face. Making the boys shake a little

‘’Jisung... It took me less than 35 minutes to get here… And you almost fuck in my table?’’ He says, now with a playful smile. The younger boys letting a sigh of relief, Jisung letting Felix go, now the two boys staying beside each other, chan notices Jisung involving Felix’s hand with his own.

‘’Hyung, You know.. I can explain’’

‘’Calm down, Sungie. It’s okay. You don’t own me anything. Just please, don’t fuck at my table. You have your own’’ Chan can see that Felix is so red that he is scared the boy will faint.

‘’I-it’s ok, Hyung…’’ Felix says, shyly. ‘’After.. After Jisung talk about his sexuality. I start questioning my own sexuality.. I’m testing things with jisung?’’ The freckled boy looks unsure, relaxing when Jisung nods. ‘’Yeah.. I’m testing things’’

‘’It’s okay, Lix. Don’t stress about it and take your time. It’s not like I’ll tell the boys about this, uhm? When you are ready you can tell.’’ Chris smiles softly to both boys, making them nods. ‘’So, let’s take a look in that lyrics, sung? You can stay if you want, Lix’’

‘’Thank you, hyung’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3 I hope you liked it
> 
> I would like to say that if there is any scenario you want to see, please tell me!!
> 
> My twitter: @BB0YCB97

**Author's Note:**

> Thanl you for reading <3 
> 
> Again, if there is any cenario you want to see, please tell me!! 
> 
> My twitter: @BB0YCB97


End file.
